Safe
by KoliMouse
Summary: Tuckson One Shot! Noah wakes up in the middle of the night, scared of monsters under his bed. Who comes to the rescue?


**Another Tuckson One Shot! Thanks to Megan ( EwitsMegann on Twitter) who helped me with some details last night! Love you girl! It's shorter than my usual stories, but it didn't need more! Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia threw her hair up in a messy bun after she changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She padded into the bedroom where she saw her boyfriend sitting on the bed in his boxers and she grinned at him. "Hey handsome," she sat on his lap and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, leaning in and kissing him softly.

Ed caressed her face, wrapping his other arm around her waist as he deepened the kiss. He felt her pull away and heard her giggle. He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "You're so beautiful, Olivia," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and blushed. "I know we aren't the most likely couple," she whispered and rested her head on his shoulder, "but I can't remember the last time I was this happy," she grinned and looked into his eyes.

He kissed her forehead. "What drew you to me?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip and took his hand in hers and smirked. "Truth?"

Ed nodded. "Truth."

She kissed his knuckles. "Your eyes. I never really looked at them until right before we got together, but they captivated me," she shrugged and then rested her head back on his shoulder, nuzzling into him. "What about you? What drew you to me?"

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Everything about you, your passion, your beauty, your heart, your intelligence," he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Your eyes are stunningly beautiful," he whispered.

Olivia maneuvered herself so she was straddling him and she kissed him again, pulling away just enough so she could speak, her lips brushing against his. "We should get some sleep. We all have long days tomorrow."

Ed grinned. "You're a damn tease, Benson," he whispered.

She pulled back, her eyes wide. " _I'm_ the tease? You, Captain Tucker, are the one who wanted to wait," she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I've been putting the moves on you for weeks," she bit his ear lobe before climbing off him and climbing to her side of the bed, sliding under the covers. She looked over at him. "You gonna get some sleep with me or do you need a cold shower?"

He laid back and pulled the covers over him. He felt her head on his chest and he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "I'm so lucky I get to do this."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "I'm the lucky one. You make me feel so safe," she whispered and looked up at him and kissed him softly before pulling away. "Goodnight, Ed."

Ed smiled and stroked her hair gently. "Goodnight, beautiful."

They both drifted off to sleep, but about an hour later were both woken up by Noah's cries. Olivia got up and walked to his room, with Ed following behind her. Olivia picked Noah up and tried to soothe him. "It's okay baby, mama's got you."

Ed had gone back into the bedroom to get something and then came back. "Liv, let me try," he took Noah from Olivia and bounced him on his hip gently. "Hey, Slugger, tell me what's going on," he said gently.

Noah fell into his chest, nuzzling into him. "Monsters," he spoke weakly through tears.

Olivia sighed silently. "Noah, there are no monsters in here,"

Ed held his hand up and nodded. "Monsters, huh? Where are these monsters?"

Noah looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Bed."

"Under the bed?" Ed asked. Noah nodded and Ed set him down in the middle of the bed. "I'll get rid of them." He knelt down and looked under the bed, not seeing anything, but playing along. "Hey, this is Captain Ed Tucker. You leave Noah alone!" He was stern, but not yelling. He got on the bed and took Noah in his lap. "Noah, you know I'm a cop, like your mommy, right?" Noah nodded. Ed took his old Lieutenant's pin from his pocket and showed it to him. "See this? This pin means I get to keep the bad guys away. I'm going to leave it under your bed to scare away the monsters. Your mom and I aren't ever going to let anything bad happen to you, okay Slugger?"

Noah nodded and threw his arms around him, before Ed got back on the floor and placed the pin under the bed. He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed and laid Noah back down, pulling the covers over him. "How about you get some more sleep?" Noah nodded again and laid on his stomach and Ed started to rub his back until he was sure he was asleep. He stood up and saw Olivia leaning against the door with a smile on her face.

They walked back to the bedroom and closed the door, Olivia immediately attaching her lips to his, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her body against his. She felt Ed break the kiss and she smiled. "We don't have to do anything else. I just really want to kiss you," she whispered and started kissing him again, feeling him walk her back to the bed.

Ed broke the kiss again. "Not that I don't love kissing you, but what's this for?"

She grinned and ran her hands over his chest. "The way you were with Noah, I've never…" she shook her head and bit the inside of her bottom lip. "You are amazing with my son, and that just makes me want to be with you more.

He grinned and ran his hands over her sides. "Well, the plus for the both of us is that I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia shuddered, feeling his hands caressing her body. "Careful, Ed, I know you want to wait, but keep that up and I'm going to need a release."

Ed leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Nothing wrong with a little foreplay, now is there?"

She kissed him passionately, before breaking the kiss and taking her tank top off, looking into his eyes. "I'm all yours."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please review here or on Twitter ( mariskaxcouric) if you have a free moment, and stay tuned for more one shots and more updates of existing stories!**


End file.
